Many people need to apply an immediately protective skin ointment to their faces during active participation in athletic or sporting activities when they do not have a free hand, are reluctant or unable to remove bulky and cumbersome mittens, as when skiing or in very cold weather, while others, such as small children or geriatrics, often possess very poor manipulative skills.
Thus, there exists a need for a wearable skin ointment applicator which can be employed to rub skin ointment onto the user's face without hand/finger involvement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,315 to Nordskog teaches a container with a removable cover for small articles such as coins, sun screen, lip balm or cosmetics, adapted to be attached to a user's wristband for availability, when worn, at all times.
However, removing the cover to enable access and, actually accessing the contents, cannot be achieved hands-free, clearly requiring manipulation of the cover by the user's fingers. Furthermore, following cover removal, user's fingers must then be employed to remove the contents from the container for subsequent application to facial skin.